The invention relates to an installation structure for installing a camera in a car or an entrance door of a house.
In recent years, a camera is used for monitoring a rear view of a car or a visitor at an entrance of a house. This kind of camera generally includes a camera, a power supply, a monitor, and a cable including a power cable for supplying power from the power supply to the camera and a signal cable for transmitting a signal between the camera and the monitor.
The camera is installed at a position to be monitored, and then the cable extending from the camera is connected to the power supply and monitor placed away from the camera. With such a structure, an image taken by the camera is viewed on the monitor.
In the case of installing this kind of camera in the car, the camera is attached to the car in such way that the power supply and the monitor are installed in the car, and the camera with the cable is fixed to a desired location of the car by a screw or a double-sided adhesive tape, and the like.
When the camera is installed in the entrance door of the house, the power supply and the monitor are placed inside the house, and the camera with the cable is fixed to a desired place of the door by a screw or a double-sided adhesive tape, and the like.
However, in the conventional installation structure for installing the camera mentioned above, in the case of fixing the camera by a screw, there has been a problem of punching a hole somewhere on the entrance door or the car body. Especially in the case of the car, the hole damages an appearance of the car after the camera is removed, and affects a resale value of the car. When the double-sided adhesive tape is used for installation, the hole as mentioned above is not necessary. However, after the camera is removed, an adhesive mark remains on a surface, or if the tape loses adhesion with time, the camera may come off.
Further, it is still necessary to provide a hole in the car or the door for the cable to pass through properly. Especially, when the camera is installed in the door for safety, there is a problem that the cable might be cut off.
In order to resolve the problems mentioned above, an object of the invention is to provide an installing structure for installing the camera and wiring the cable properly.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent form the following description of the invention.
In order to achieve the above mentioned objects, according to the first aspect of the invention, an installation structure for installing a camera includes a case holding the camera and having a hole, a frame with a hole, a bolt inserted in the holes of the case and the frame and having a hole formed in the bolt along an axis thereof for inserting a cable, so that the camera is fixed to the frame with the bolt and a nut, and the cable passes through the hole of the bolt.
According to the second aspect of the invention, in the installation structure for a camera according to the first aspect, the boll is integrated with the camera.
According to the third aspect of the invention, in the installation structure for a camera according to the first aspect, the camera is fixed with the bolt via a variable angle installation member so that a viewing angle of the camera is adjustable.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, an installation structure for a camera includes a frame with a hole, a bolt inserted in the hole of the frame and having a hole for inserting a cable, and a magnet for fixing the camera to a desired position of the frame, so that a cable passes through the hole of the bolt.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention, in the installation structures for a camera according to the first aspect to the fourth aspect, the frame is a part of a car body, the hole of the frame is a hole for fixing a license plate of the car.
According to the sixth aspect of the invention, in the installation structures for a camera according to the first aspect to the fourth aspect, the frame is a door, the hole is a peephole of the door, and the bolt is inserted in the peephole where a peephole lens is originally installed.